


Pancakes

by nightrider67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: Prompt by Procrastination is Key! on the r/fanfiction discord serverA: ....what are you doing?B: I'm making pancakes, what does it look like?A: It looks like you're trying to set my kitchen on fire at 3am. You realize pancakes aren't supposed to look like charcoal, right?
Relationships: Andy Gallagher & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Pancakes

Something smelled like it was burning but luckily the apartment was too cheap to have working smoke detectors. Andy took a second to remember the lovely time he had with Sam right before he fell asleep. That made the cheap apartment worth it. He checked next to him to see that side of the bed empty. Pulling his robe on he walked into the kitchen/dining/living room of the apartment. The tall figure with shaggy brown hair was standing at the stove. The rest of the kitchen was a mess with flour and other baking products splattered everywhere. He stepped next to Sam. Sam’s eyes were glazed, huge bags were under his eyes, and a trickle of blood coming out of his nose seemed intent on making Sam’s grey shirt red. “What are you doing?” Andy asked already knowing what was going on. He snapped in front of Sam’s face and that seemed to bring him back to his senses “What are you doing?” he asked again a little more sympathetically. “I’m making pancakes, what does it look like?” instead of sounding sarcastic he just sounded tired. Andy gently took the spatula out of Sam’s hand. “It looks like you’re trying to set my kitchen on fire at three am,” Andy said calmly. Sam let himself be led towards one of the old wooden chairs. Andy went back to the stove and grimaced at the burned burger that used to be a pancake. Giving up on saving the pan he set it to one of the backburners of the stove. He hated the fact that the visions gave Sam the worst headaches. “You realize pancakes aren’t supposed to look like charcoal, right?” Andy tried to lighten the mood with a joke. Andy turned around to face Sam only to be surprised by the tears running down the other man’s face. “What’s wrong Sammy?”   
“Jessica is going to die,”

**Author's Note:**

> liI now absolutely love the sam/andy couple now after I had a dream about it  
> (i know it is a little wack)  
> sadly there was very few with them that didn't have sex in it   
> so expect more of them in my upcoming writing


End file.
